Quizzes
by GryffindorAtHeart
Summary: Small oneshots about the Marauders and the reactions they recieve from the answers they are given from magazine quizzes. I hope you like my little fanlits. Bad summary I know... but they always are! XD. R&R please.
1. Lily and the Pigmies

_**Discalimer:** Anything you recognises from the wonderful Harry potter series does not belong to me but J.K.Rowling. However the rest is mine._

_At first this was just a one shot fanfic, but I am panning to continue it with other little oneshots of other characters and their quiz results. _

_I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it in class the other day after me and my mates messed around on the computer with some quizzes. Yes these are real quiz answers and the real answers I got._

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

**Quizzes: Lily and the Pigmies**

**You are the Lily: While clearly amongst the most beautiful flowers in the world, you show that there is substance behind your beauty. Independent and individualistic - there is a certain unparalleled serenity that you evoke that even the most dastardly dare not disturb. One of the greatest triumphs of nature, you will always remain beautiful.**

Lily sighed as she tore out the page from her copy of Witch Weekly, scrumpled it up and threw it into to the fire. Well there was a surprise she hadn't expected, she rolled her eyes. Okay so some of it made sense, '_you show that there is substance behind your beauty. Independent and individualistic_'. Yup that defiantly sounded like her but '_there is a certain unparalleled serenity that you evoke that even the most dastardly dare not disturb_'? Well if that was so true why was a certain person still bugging her constantly? Or was he so blind that he couldn't see that '_unparalleled serenity'_ of hers? And the Lily?! They had to be joking right? That was just creepy… stupid Witch Weekly quiz.

Lily brought her head down and rested it on her arms that were folded neatly over her magazine that lay on the small table in the Gryffindor common room. It was very late on a Friday night, mid-May of her 6th year and already this certain Prefect had already completed her week's homework (including a rather tricky Potions essay on Amortentia) and now had the whole weekend ahead of her free to do what she wished (apart from Prefect duties). She smiled into her folded arms as she opened her eyes and looked at the next quiz depicted on her magazine: _**How will you die?**_

She snorted. How much more of a stupid quiz could you get? As if something like that could predict ones death, however, having nothing better to do and not feeling like going to bed quite yet she pulled out her quill and began to fill in the answers.

_**Gender:** Female_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Phobias:** None_

_**Do you participate in extreme sports:** No._

_**Are you allergic to anything:** Does Potter count?_

_**Do you smoke:** No._

_**Are you right handed:** What the..? Yes…_

_**Can you juggle knives:** WHAT?! No…_

Okay so it was a little weird, but Lily continued slowly as she answered the last question.

_**Do you drive a car:** -sigh- No._

_**Please wait while we calculate you result.**_

Lily had to admit that this was one thing she loved about the quizzes in the Wizard magazines and newspapers, they all worked out your result for you. It was great. Lily never had to sit and count out how many points she had or what colour she picked the most to work out how clever she was, who her ideal celebrity husband would be or if she would make a thousand Galleons by her 25th Birthday.

_**You will die before the age of 17**_

**You will die and eaten be by Pigmies.**

Lily let out a shrill laughter as she re-read her prediction, so much for making a thousand Galleons. Okay so she was going to die in just under a years time and then be eaten by pigmies! She would have actually believed it more if it said she would be murdered trying to protect someone she loved. But pigmies? This was just too much, especially for a teenager who was still awake at a ridiculous time at night due to the consumption of too much sugar. Clinging to her sides Lily rolled onto the floor giggling hysterically, tears coming to her dazzling emerald green eyes.

"You alright there Evans?" came an annoyingly familiar voice of a certain boy as he tried to stifle a yawn. Still giggling wildly, Lily sat up and nodded at the boy who was stood at the bottom of the boys dormitories in just pyjama trousers his bare torso looking very toned in the flickering firelight. Lily quickly pushed this thought to the back of her mind slightly disturbed that she could think of such a thing about Potter. His black hair was even messier than usual and his glasses were askew on his tediously handsome face as if he had just got out of bed, actually he probably had now Lily thought about it.

"What Potter?" Lily asked trying to sound as harsh as possible, which is very hard when trying to overcome fits hysterical of laughter. James rubbed his eyes warily and re-adjusted his glasses.

"Only asked if you were okay." James replied, slightly affronted. "You did wake me up with that gorgeous laugh of yours, you know."

Lily scowled. "Yeah, well if you don't mind I am going to die before my next birthday so go away."

"You're what?!" James asked falling down the last stair in shock and looking at Lily disbelievingly. "But you can't!"

"Why not?" Lily asked, trying not to giggle again as she watch James scramble to his feet and literally run over to her. It was really was amusing to watch him fawn over her, if a little annoying.

"Because you're too beautiful and the world needs you. I need you!"

She scowled again. Could he not go one minute without making a remark about how she looked or about him needing her to be with him? Honestly, some men.

"You need me?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean… well you know what I mean." He blushed.

What was this? James Potter, THE James Potter was blushing? She couldn't believe it maybe… just maybe, he actually liked her. I mean really liked her, maybe it wasn't all just some stupid joke… Lily closed her eyes and then opened them slowly only to find James had moved closer to her, his eyes transfixed on hers. She looked at him for only a moment and suddenly found herself lost in his eyes, his deep chocolaty-hazel eyes that had such a deep warmth to them that she felt so comforted she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Lily…" he breathed moving in closer still, his lips inches from hers. And that's when good old Lily's brain kicked in. She pulled away and turned her head, her heart beating madly in her chest. She couldn't have felt what she just felt had she? No she couldn't have nearly fallen for Potter, I mean, James Potter?! The selfish, pig headed fool? No, it was just the heat of the moment that's all. Feeling the awkward situation and not wanting Potter to get the first word into the silence -she had a feeling he knew what he was going to say- Lily spoke.

"Yeah. I am going to die before the age of seventeen." She informed him, "I will die and be eaten by pigmies."

James was completely dumb folded. Now he was really confused, one moment he found out Lily was going to die, and then he was going to kiss her to be able to fun his fingers through her soft red curls and now she was going to be eaten by "Pigmies?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded pushing the magazine towards him. "Pigmies."

James scanned the quiz and laughed. "So this is what you were on about Evans. Gawd, I thought you were being serious. But then you're Lily Evans. What else would I expect?" he asked with a grin.

Lily felt her stomach turn… the grin, the grin he saved especially for her… she mentally shook herself. She couldn't have such thoughts about Potter! It went against her very being-

"HEY! What do you mean 'Does Potter count?' for allergies?" he asked as if offended.

"Oh nothing." Lily smiled sweetly snatching the magazine from him and making a dash towards the girl's dormitories. "Very late, must get to bed. Night!" She called disappearing up the stairs.

James shook his head. Sometimes he just did not understand that girl, he was now really confused. After all of that she had now disappeared off having basically said she was allergic to him. Crazy… that's what Lily was crazy. And gawd, how that made him want her more.

* * *

_Please review! It takes very little time and makes my day! Thanks you._

_GryffindorAtHeart_


	2. Sirius and the Force

_**Discalimer:** Anything you recognises from the wonderful Harry potter series does not belong to me but J.K.Rowling. However the rest is mine._

_I hope you enjoy my second ficlit about the Marauders and the quizzes they find in Wizarding magazines. And yes, these are real quiz answers and the real answers I got when entering said character's name and possible answers. Quizzes from RumandMonkey._

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

**Quizzes: Sirius and the Force**

"I have never read such bullshit in all my life!" Sirius exclaimed holding the magazine away from him as if the answer would somehow change from a distance.

"Maybe if you read more there wouldn't be so much bullshit." Remus suggested lightly from his bed where he was adjusting he Potions essay.

Sirius scowled his famous Black scowl before throwing the magazine on the bed in front of him and stretched out yawning like dog would after an afternoon nap. It was a warm Saturday afternoon; Sirius and Remus were in their dormitory while James was at Quidditch practise with Peter (who would be in the stands watching). Sirius sighed heavily and turned over dramatically onto his side and glared at Remus. Right now, he wanted to be outside, sitting by the lake and relaxing, but no, Remus wanted to finish his essay and he couldn't do it outside because it was 'too windy'. Sirius rolled his eyes, pathetic.

"You could go out by yourself Sirius if you are that bored." Remus muttered not moving his eyes from the parchment in front of him.

"But then I'd be on my own and surrounded by girls…"

"And there was me thinking that was a good thing in your mind."

"It is, but I don't feel like it today."

It was Remus's turn to roll his eyes. Now he got it, Sirius wanted him to ask him about the magazine and the 'bullshit' as his friend had so tenderly put it. He sighed.

"So what is it that you have read that is such bullshit?" Remus asked putting down his quill and parchment and turning to Sirius who was now lying across his bed feet dangling off one side and his head and arms off the other.

Like magic at Remus' words Sirius practically jumped up from his position swirled to face Remus the magazine somehow in his hands again. "Look." Sirius said thrusting the magazine at Remus. Remus took it and read:

_**How scary are you?**_

_**Your ideal pet: **__A big barking dog._

_**When you grow up, you want to be: **__Sexy_

_**For Halloween, you'd prefer to be: **__Something furry… :D_

_**Your favourite colour is: **__Red! Go Gryffindor!_

_**In school, you:**__ One of the cool kids everyone wants to know_

_**Someone really screwed you over. You:**__ Totally prank them. No one screws over the great Sirius Black; Sex God._

_**Do you **__**make fun of fat people?**__ Snort_

_**The last time you made someone cry was:**__ Never. I am a Gryffindor… raw!_

While trying hard not to laugh at some of Sirius's answers, I mean hello? '_Something furry…_'? What was that about? And as for '_a big barking dog'_ so cliché.

"What about it Sirius?"

"Look at the answer."

_**You Are Scary: You even scare scary people sometimes!**_

"And?" Remus questioned again, he saw nothing wrong with the answer.

"I am a Black."

"Well done Sirius…"

"A Black I tell you through and through!" Sirius cried out in despair, "Even the quiz says so. '_You even scare scary people.'_ Bellatrix does that! I am a Black!"

Oh… now Remus got it.

"I am destined to be marked down as Black forever! I might as well go and get that bloody skull tattooed onto my arm and start snogging Voldermort's shoes!" Sirius said rather melodramatically. "I might as well hand myself over now to the Dark side of the Force."

"That's Star Wars Sirius…"

"Meh." Sirius shrugged his attitude changing instantly as he contradicted Remus. "Same difference really." And then as quickly as he had come out of it he was soon moping around the bedroom muttering about how he was soon to be forced into abiding Voldermort's every word.

Remus rolled his eyes and picked up his quill again. Honestly, Sirius could be so theatrical at times it was unbelievable.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Remus had finished retouching his essay and Sirius was still moping around depressed that he was 'scary'. It was then the James burst in, compete with broomstick, extremely messy hair, mud covered robes and Peter. He was grinning wildly… apparently the Quidditch practise had gone well (Jason and Murphy hadn't had a punch up over who had the better swing and who has the hardest hit with their Beaters Bats).

"Good practise then?" Remus asked stretching.

"Yup!" James said before turning his attention to Sirius who was pouting sourly and looked ready to murder someone. "What's up Padfoot?" he asked.

"Don't as-" Remus began, but too late.

"I am evil! And I am destined to be a Death Eater and join the Dark-side of the Force!" Sirius cried out turning to James grabbing the front of his robes and shaking him.

"You're what?!" James said, taking his friend totally seriously. "But you can't." he began shock filling his voice, "You're a Gryffindor… you broke away from your family… you can't go back now and leave me!" he said desperately.

"I know." Sirius shook his head sadly. "But I am evil. I mean, I am so evil that I make scary people scared. Like Bellatrix does." He sniffed loudly before collapsing on his bed. "I am doomed!"

James sat down too, slightly shocked. This couldn't be happening to him. Why was his best friend going to desert him for Bellatrix why was he going to… hang on a second? Where the hell had Sirius got this information from anyway and why was Remus sitting there so calmly with a smirk on his face? Was this some stupid prank they were trying to pull on him, wasn't it?

He looked across at Sirius… no, even Sirius wasn't that good an actor (he was currently running his hand through his hair in a frustrated way making it messy and knotted. Sirius would never do that unless he was serious). Glancing across at Remus again he spotted the magazine next to him and the filled out quiz in Sirius's hand writing. How could he be so stupid? How could he fall for it twice? First with Evans and now Sirius.

"Sirius. You do know these quizzes are a load of rubbish don't you?"

"Huh?" Sirius looked up confused.

"Yeah. I mean they aren't truthful or nothing."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

James rolled his eyes. "Nope. Evans did one before Christmas. Said she was going to die before the age of 17 and be eaten by Pigmies."

"You mean the Dark Force controlled pigmies to eat her?! But I though she was downstairs..."

James hit his head on the post of his bed. "No. I mean they don't tell the truth or Evans would be dead and eaten by now. Which she isn't." he added, a slight grin forming over his handsome features at the thought of Lily and her beautiful red hair and the evil glare she saved just for him...

"Ohh…"

"Oh indeed." Remus said, "Which is what I've been saying. You are not evil. And you are not a 'Black' but a Marauder!"

"Oh!"

James and Remus rolled there eyes at each other.

"So I am not like Bellatrix?"

"NO!"

* * *

_Please review? It takes very little time and makes my day! Thanks you._

_Okay, I had to write this. The idea popped into my head of James falling for it again, so this had to be written. Hope you liked it. –grin- More on it's way soon..._

_GryffindorAtHeart_


	3. Remus and the Beaver

_**Discalimer:**__ Anything you recognises from the wonderful Harry Potter series does not belong to me but J. . However the rest is mine._

_I hope you enjoy my third ficlit of the Marauders and the quizzes they find in Wizarding magazines. And yes, these are real quiz answers and the real answers I got when entering said character's names and possible answers. Quizzes from _

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

**Quizzes: Remus and the Beaver**

He hated the days after his transformations almost as much as them. He was always left feeling weak and helpless and hardly able to lift a quill let alone write anything. So not only was he behind on school work, but he couldn't even catch up until a few days later. And this was something that really irritated Remus John Lupin, Hogwarts resident werewolf.

He liked to work, and he loved to learn! He wanted to know everything he could about the magical world and about the life he almost missed out on. After all, who could blame him for his greed for knowledge?

* * *

Just imagine, you know you're a wizard and you're about to turn 11. But unlike most children in the wizarding world you are not waiting in anticipation for that thick yellowy envelope to appear telling you that you are to be whisked off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

No, instead you are alone in your room praying that the next transformation will be less painful than the last, but you know that isn't true. You are wishing and praying for a saviour to come and take away your curse, but again you know it's impossible. You know what your life shall entail even from such a young age; shunted from society, looked down upon and sneered at by people who walk by, jobless and unable to support yourself let alone those you care for most.

And then it happens, something even you have never dreamed of. The Headmaster of Hogwarts has offered you, a werewolf a place at his school, a chance to learn all thing things you thought would never be in your grasp.

So naturally when you get to the school you are going to absorb as much knowledge as possible, after all you never know when this dream is going to turn into a nightmare.

* * *

At the moment, the young werewolf was sitting in a bed in the Hospital Wing, curtains drawn around to shield him from the view of other students. After all, they all think Remus is off visiting his sick mother.

Being able to write a little without his hand shaking too much Remus had decided to fill in a quiz of a magazine that James and Sirius had given him to keep himself busy between visits.

He had to admit that he was very intrigued by the quiz, after all he would consider himself a wolf not a… BEAVER?!

_**What animal are you?**_

_**Size: **__Average._

_**Aggression: **__Low key and sensitive._

_**Gregariousness: **__Prefer the company of my small group of friends._

_**Attractiveness: **__Average looking; with some nice attributes._

_**Predictability: **__Very dependable, honest, and always reliable._

_**Intelligence: **__Intelligent and bright. I enjoy reading and debating._

_**Athletic Ability:**__ I enjoy sport as a recreational tool._

_**Life Success: I **__have a drive to constantly achieve; probably very successful at work._

_**Love of Travel: **__Homebody; I enjoy vacations close to home._

_**Please wait while we calculate you results.**_

_**You are the Beaver: Beavers are the workaholics of the animal world. They are organized and structured animals and are an eager lover; its relationships seem to survive the most difficult challenges.**_

_**While others play, you are usually working hard. You keep fit due to your busy schedules and are a patient listener although you rarely follow advice. While you might confide in a close friend about personal issues, they usually choose to internalize their feelings instead.**_

Okay, so maybe he was a beaver… but honestly. Couldn't his animal have been a bit more… ferocious and less bucked toothed?

Remus raised his hand to his mouth quickly and ran his finger across his teeth. Nope they were perfectly sized and not in the least bit bucked… but with Sirius and James as friends you can never tell what will happen to your appearance over night. He sighed and dropped his hand just in time to hear some rather familiar voices.

"And what may I ask are you three doing in here?" Madam Pomfrey sternly

"Erm…" Peter began not sure what to say.

"James got a bump on the head Poppy." Sirius said in his suave voice (and knowing Padfoot a flick of the hair too, Remus thought with a grin).

"No I didn- OW!" James screeched as Remus cringed at the sound of hand on head. Sirius, at a rough guess had just slapped James around the head.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, now she got it. "Well then Mr. Potter if you would wait behind the drawn curtain please."

"Yes ma'am." James said. Soon the sound of scuffling feet drew nearer and eventually three grinning faces appeared around the curtain, well two, James was scowling and massaging the back of his head. "You know you didn't have to hit me so hard Pads." James muttered as he took his place on the end of Remus' bed.

"Sorry mate." Sirius laughed as he sat on the side of Remus' bed and Peter took the chair.

"Hey Moony." He piped up, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah loads thanks. Although I am shocked to discover I am a beaver."

"A what?" James asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah a beaver. You know, those little bucked toothed critters that knaw at trees."

"But you're not a beaver… you're a…. werewolf." James replied whispering the last word his eyes darting back and forth as if in search of someone who was peeping on them.

"Really?" Remus asked rolling his eyes sarcastically. "I never knew that. But seriously, I am a beaver."

"But you can't be!" James insisted at which point Remus showed him the magazine. "Oh… that…" he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh I did that one!" Peter chipped in. "I was a Mole."

"A mole?" Sirius asked. "Why are you are Mole?"

"I don't know. It didn't make much sense to me."

"Figures." James muttered.

"Well I am the wolf!" Sirius grinned, puffing out his chest. "Apparently I am 'athletic, good-looking and brims with self-confidence. A close relative of the domestic dog, it is stronger and more aggressive.' Cool huh?"

"Very." Remus nodded, slightly jealous that he hadn't got that animal. "What about you Prongs?"

"Wolf." James grinned.

"High five!" Sirius grinned raising his hand. James followed suit and they slapped their palm together. "Oh yeah! We rule!"

"Ka-pow!" James said punching the air.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You do know wolves eat deer don't you Prongs?"

"They do?"

"Yeah, so basically you want eat yourself."

James tilted his head in thought.

"Let's hope Evans is a wolf too then!"

"Ugh! James!" Sirius, Remus and Peter all chorused together in slight disgust.

* * *

_Please review? All you have to do is press the little 'GO' button. It takes very little time and makes my day! Thanks you._

_Yup, James falling for it again. –grin-_

_I hope you enjoyed Remus and the Beaver. And a the next chapter should be up very soon._

_GryffindorAtHeart_


	4. James and the Truth

**Disclaimer:** _Anything you recognises from the wonderful Harry potter series does not belong to me but J.. However the rest is mine._

_I hope you enjoy this as it is the last in this sequence from 'Quizzes'. I sort used a mixture of quizzes for this and created my own results._

_Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Really I am. I cannot believe how long it has taken me to complete this. I blame me moving to York from London and starting University. It has been a lot of work and I have had precise little time to write stuff like this. Thank you for baring with me and now here is your reward. The final instalment to Quizzes. ENJOY!_

_Please review._

_Thanks._

**Quizzes: James and the Truth**

_**Which word(s) best describes you? **__Perfect, sporty, brave._

_**What would be your ideal date? **__Anything sounds like fun when Lily is involved._

_**What's your favourite colour? **__Emerald like her eyes…_

_**What do you like most in a woman? **__A strong nature and independence._

_**If you were stranded on a deserted island and could take one thing it would be... **__My wand. Duh! Then I can accio Lily to my side._

_**Please wait while we calculate you results.**_

_**Your perfect woman: She is a smart young lady, who is very likely to be a Muggleborn. Though she seems to be harsh and mean to your face she secretly likes you. After all who can resist the perfect man? She is a fun loving gal who likes the sensible and respectable man who has common sense. Her beauty though will make many jealous… so be careful she can be a handful at times.**_

"You're not joking are you?" James muttered throwing the magazine on the roof. It was now late December, and not far from Christmas. Wrapped in his travel cloak this certain Head Boy was sitting on one of the many flat roofs of Hogwarts only accessible by broom or a very skilled climber.

It was James Potter's last year at Hogwarts and still, the one thing he had been fighting for, now for 5 years was still not his. Lily Evans was still as elusive and aloof as ever. Even though he had matured and no longer cursed random students, pulled dangerous pranks or bullied Snivellus (at least when Lily wasn't around, after all sometimes that slimeball deserved all he got) she still ignored him to the best of her ability.

A chilly wind whipped around him tugging at the travel cloak, it's icy fingers trying to find ways in to freeze his skin. He sighed heavily as he pulled his cloak in tighter around him as misty breath escaping from his lips.

"Stupid quiz." He muttered bitterly as he slammed his foot over the magazine stopping the pages flapping wildly in the steadily increasing wind. He had answered the questions in the quiz a few days ago, and still the answer vexed him, but still he kept re-reading it wishing that it was true.

Muggleborn and hard to handle, yes. Secretly likes him, he wished. And as for _'likes the sensible and respectable man who has common sense'_, well that ruined his chances with Miss Lily Evans; he was a Marauder after all.

James inhaled a deep breath; the cold air sending a shiver down his spine in a refreshing and wakeful way. He enjoyed being up on the roofs of Hogwarts, here he was in his world. Here he didn't have to constantly smile and laugh to keep up his reputation, he didn't have to tease people. Here he could relax.

While most would say that's what a dormitory was for, James would disagree. As much as he loved having Sirius, Remus and Peter as his best friends and dorm mates, sometimes he needed to escape them and the rooftops of Hogwarts were perfect for this (as well as avoiding irritating fan-girls). After all, the only way up here was by broom or a very dangerous climb… as far as he knew at least.

"You'll catch you death up here you known James."

James' head whipped around in shock as he heard the sweet and melodious voice he longed to hear whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

"Lily?" he said curiously as he watched the Head Girl lean against the North Tower that protruded from this segment of the roof. "How on earth did you get up here?"

She was still in her school uniform, thick woolen tights covering her thin legs, grey skirt and shirt hugging her feminine curves and then school robes and travel cloak over the top. Though in the dimming light it was hard to see, her eyes were a vivid emerald green and her hair now flicking around in the wind a rich red.

She smiled, her crimson lips slightly chapped by the icy wind already. "I climbed." She said simply. "There's a window on the other side of the North Tower which has a short drop to the flat roof." She explained further due to James' dumb-founded expression.

"Oh." James turned away, the sight of Lily making his heart pound in a sickening way. He wanted her so badly, he loved her so much but still, no matter how close he got to her she was still so distant and still not his to hold and protect. She was like a rare ruby locked inside a cabinet and no matter how much money, how much power he had he could still not buy the keys to unlock the barrier between them. And so it was, no matter how much James loved Lily, no matter how hard he tried to prove his worth he couldn't unlock her heart.

However, the next thing he knew Lily had walked over and sat down next to him, her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around her legs hugging them for warmth.

"So why you up here?" she asked softly turning her head to look at him, her vibrant eyes unblinking as she watched James intently a lock of hair flicking across her face and catching on her pink lips.

His eyes pondered on the lock of hair for a moment as he wished how he could just brush it away and then gently kiss her lips, to hold her safe and warm. But he couldn't, and he knew he never would. So instead he tore his eys from her and looked out across the many roofs and turrets surrounding them. "Want some peace and quiet. A place to think." He shrugged before pausing for a moment. "You?"

"No particular reason. Remus just said you might be up here was all, a-and I was bored." She stammered as James noticed her diverting her eyes away from him slightly in embarrassment.

"So is hat your knew philosophy then? When bored seek out James Potter?"

Lily took her time to answer. "Not exactly. No. More, when bored seek out someone who amuses you. Someone who can make you smile."

James glanced at Lily quickly. Shocked by her word. He amused her and made her smile? Well that was a first, and he was going to go with it… sort of. "Well you've got the wrong guy then Lily. I'm James Potter. The person you hate, despise, detest and loathe."

"Hate is such a strong word James. I don't _hate_you. You may annoy me, and drive me up the wall at times. But I don't hate you." She said still avoiding eye contact with him. "Far from it…" she muttered under breath, but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it James just caught her words.

"Pardon?"

"I said: I don't hat-"

"No I heard that bit." James said grinning slightly. "The second bit."

"I didn't say anything else." Lily lied a hint of frustration in her voice. It was clear that she didn't want James to know that she didn't hated him, in fact 'far from it'.

"Whatever you say Lily." James murmered still looking at her with his deep hazel brown, almost chocolaty eyes.

Silence occurred between them for a while, and not once did James look away from Lily as she sat there clearly becoming more and more awkward by the look of devotion and love that she could feel.

Silence…

Awkwardness…

Silence…

Awkwardness…

Silence…

Akwardness…

Silen-

"STOP IT!" Lily finally burst out, her breath strangely uneven and her a look in her eye, a look made from a mixture of emotions that James couldn't understand.

"Stop what?" he asked in shock. "I've not been doing anything."

"Yes you have James. Yes you have!" she cried out desperately turning so she was now kneeling beside him looking at him straight on. "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you have to torture me so?"

"Torture you? Lily, I haven't done anything to you this term. I've left you alone like you asked. What more do you want?" he asked, now confussed and slightly hurt. After all, it was true what had he done?

"That's my point James. You haven't done anything!" she paused a emerald eyes sparkling with emotion as a single tear fell down her pale freckled cheek. "D-d-on't you like me anymore?" she whispered, the anger in her voice gone leaving nothing but an innocent vunerability.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore.

The next thing James knew his arms were locked around Lily drawing the now sobbing girl into his chest, enveloping her with the warmth and security of his body. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say Lily Evans." He said his heart pounding as he let his fingers slip though her wind tangled, and yet still soft hair pressing her head into his strong shoulder. "Of course I still like you. How could I ever stop liking you? How could I ever stop l-loving you?" he hesitated, scared he might have said too much.

Lily drew her head back slightly so she could see his face. "You love me?" she murmered. James nodded as a small smile etched it's way onto Lily's face. "Really?"

"Yes Lily. Really." He said back brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Enough to lend me your Transfiguration, Charms, Potion, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology notes?" she queried.

James pulled back in shock. "What?!" he asked, a slight bite in his voice. If she had been using him for… hang on. When did Lily Evans NOT take notes?

"It's just that…" She paused, as if wondering how to finish her sentence. "I was some how distracted by you lately and all my class notes seem to contain six words; Lily, Mrs, Mr, And, James and Potter." She blushed deeply.

"Is that so?" James grinned in realisation. "Well yes can can. On two conditions. One: You go out with." He paused.

Lily nodded smiling. "I agree to condition one. And two?"

"This."

The next thing James knew he had moved in even closer to Lily, closing the small gap between them, his lips crashing down onto hers.

* * *

_Please review? It takes very little time and makes my day! Thanks you._

_Okay then. I hope you liked the last Quizzes Fic… despite how long it took me to finally complete it and stuff._

_I hope it has made your New Year, because it has mine. I have to admit I am very pleased with it and went gooey every time I re-read it._

_Thank you so much! Have some New Years Cookies on me!_

_GryffindorAtHeart_

_x-x-x_


End file.
